Mission: Broken Hearted
by Yuki Mitsuki
Summary: Venus has received a mission from her superior Melody, head to Gaia and destroy Jenova, as well as to restore the life stream back to Gaia. However, there is a problem, where does she start? She doesn't know the location, but she met a man named Zack who helps her out. She meets new people, along with a familiar face that breaks her heart. Will she be able to complete her mission?


Mission: Broken Hearted

_**Mission Objective**__: Go to Gaia and find the machine, Jenova, and destroy it immediately. If possible, also bring back the life stream of Gaia and replenish the world. Also, cure the spreading disease that has killed many people. If anyone tries to stop you, kill them on sight. No distractions. _

"I have arrived at Gaia, I am now commencing Mission: Save the World, over and out." Venus turned off her radio watch and looked at the surrounding area from a cliff, her ice blue eyes glittering in the moonlight. A gate circled around the cities covered them from the outside, and walls divided the cities. In the middle, there was a huge building with bold letters, Shinra Co. Venus, dressed in a black shirt with a dark blue ruffled skirt, a strap with a knife wrapped around her thigh, then sighed as she fixed her thigh long socks with black knee-high boots. She fixed her sky blue ribbon tied around her neck, a snowflake charm pinned to it. She jumped down from the cliff, her sky blue hair fluttering in the wind along with her cloak. She softly landed on her feet, then began to run towards the imprisoned city. When she arrived, she looked around for an entrance. "Hey you! What are you doing out of the gate?" A man with a suit ran up to her with a large gun pointed at her. Venus scowled and pulled her hood up to cover her face. She turned to the man and pulled the cloak close to her. "U-Um..I'm sorry, I got lost. I'm not from here you see. Do you know where I am?" The man in the suit stared at her, then lowered his gun and spoke in a softer tone. "Ah, I see. Don't worry miss, you are safe now. Please, come inside, this place is owned by the Shinra Corps. Here, let me lead you." He held out his arm and Venus slipped her arm around his, then they began to walk. He lead her to a large double door, where ten guards were standing. When they saw the man, they nodded and opened the door. "Thank you sir. I feel so much safer now." Venus spoke softly, smiling at him. The man cleared his throat and handed her a pouch with coins. "It's no problem ma'am. May you have a safe trip." Venus nodded and went inside the gate, then it slammed closed behind her. She put down her hood and sighed, brushing her curls back. "Venus, this is Melody, do you copy?" Venus took out her phone and touched the screen, to see Melody's face pop out of the screen. "Yes Superior, this is Venus! How may I help you in this oh so fine day?" Melody narrowed her blood red eyes, and in the background Venus heard the rustling of papers and a person's voice. "I need you to add another note to your mission. I want you to find a chip inside Jenova before you destroy it. It's the chip that controls her, its the heart of Jenova in other words. Got it? Ah, hey-Hey Celestia! How's it going?" Venus stopped and looked at the screen to see a man with red spiky hair and ice blue eyes. "F-Flamenco!? What are you doing at HQ? Shouldn't you be at Yuuki?" Flamenco laughed and waved his hand. "Nah, I'm on vacation. I needed to see my fiancee! But, you already left when I got here." Venus's heart jumped at the word fiancee. It was tradition to marry your siblings, to keep the royal Mitsuki blood running through their veins. "Ah, right. Tell everybody back at home I said hello. See ya." Flamenco nodded and then the screen turned black. Venus sighed and put the phone back in her pocket, but bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry! I wasn't looking." She looked up to see a man with black hair and kind blue eyes stare down at her in amusement. His sword gleamed over his back as he leaned down close to her. "It's fine, but an apology just won't cut it. How about you and me go on a date?" Venus took a step back and narrowed her eyes. "No thank you. A person from Shinra shouldn't act so high and mighty. Now, if you'll excuse me." She went around him and began to walk away. The man blinked then turned around. "Hey, my name is Zack Fair! You don't look like you're from here. Could it be that you're from that group everyone has been talking about?" Venus stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Hnn..what group?" Zack ran up to her and smiled. "It's a group with three girls. There's the leader, a fiery red head who gives people no mercy. The Angel of Music. Then there's the second in command, a blue beauty who could make any man fall for her. Her heart is as cold as ice, but they say she's the most fun, laidback and carefree. The Angel of the Moon and Snow. Then there's the last member, a shy and pure blonde who is full of smiles and kindness. She doesn't like to fight, but she will if need be. The Angel of Animals. All together, the group is called Team Angels." Venus nodded and held out her hand. "You're talking to Venus, second in command of Team Angels. Nice to meet you Zack, I guess word has already got out about us." Zack shook her hand and smiled. "That's right! The stories I've heard about you guys are amazing! Is it true that you're a princess?" Venus widened her eyes and spoke in a hushed voice. "How do you know about that?" Zack blinked and then took her hand, dragging her along as he walked. "Well, I heard from the Boss. Let's get out of here, I know a place we can go to." Venus looked down and furrowed her brows. The Boss? How does he know her true identity?


End file.
